


Retrouvailles

by ibgarry



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: A Whole Lotta Sin, Awkward Flirting, F/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, sorry mom :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibgarry/pseuds/ibgarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He would’ve given anything for the whole world to just fall away around him so he could take her right there, yanking her skirt up to her waist and burying his face between her thighs. But he wasn’t a fucking idiot nor drunk enough to make that first move, so he buried those thoughts as quickly as they came."</p><p>Some random Shane/Player smut, because I hear that's what the kids like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of people on stardew-nsfw-imagines on Tumblr wanted some fem!farmer receiving oral from Shane, so I figured someone had to do it. Here you go, I guess!
> 
> hehe

Shane wasn’t sure where his fascinations had started, but he could trace them back to a few moments.

He could almost envision the morning of his birthday, when the warm glow of the sunrise softened the farmer’s edges and set her eyes sparkling, a basket of peppers in her arms and a pearly smile plastered across her face. He remembered running into her on a typical morning, ponytail exposing the nape of her neck, and Shane couldn’t help but watch her as she walked away.

He remembered standing to the side as she sat at the bar, chiffon skirt exposing creamy thighs that he’d sworn he’d never seen until that moment. While she sat there sipping down cola, one shining thought stood out from the rest:

He wanted to make her fall apart.

In one swift, stupidly-courageous move, he slipped onto the stool beside her. Whether it was from his own blind stupidity or the alcohol churning in his stomach, he truly could not tell. It didn’t really matter either way. Nausea overcame all of his thoughts as the farmer turned to him with smiling eyes, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

“Hey, Shane!”

He would’ve given anything for the whole world to just fall away around him so he could take her right there, yanking her skirt up to her waist and burying his face between her thighs. But he wasn’t a fucking idiot nor drunk enough to make that first move, so he buried those thoughts as quickly as they came. He definitely didn’t plan on getting into the farmer’s pants tonight.

“Hey.”

“How was work?” she asked him, looking at him as if her life depended on his answer.

She seemed to relax somewhat as Shane spoke. “Pretty good.”

“That’s good to hear,” the farmer assured him, twirling her straw. “Much better now that you’re talking to me, I bet.” She laughed at her own joke, eliciting a small chuckle from Shane.

“Of course.”

Shane had mistaken these jokes from the farmer as flirting countless times before. That is, until Shane heard Marnie talk about all the “funny jokes” the farmer would tell her when they saw each other. Now, in their own corner of the bar, Shane could still hear his heart pounding in his chest at the sound of her voice, wishing those words had been meant for only him to hear.

He was really starting to feel the alcohol in his system.

Part of Shane thought they really _could_ have been for him as the farmer leaned closer to him, sipping her drink. Actually, the mischievous twinkle in her eye might have suggested otherwise. It was a fleeting thought, though; the teasing visage was gone as soon as he noticed it, as well as the thought that she was _definitely, actually_ teasing him.

The world seemed to stop spinning. The farmer ran her calloused fingers along the expanse of Shane’s lower thighs, stopping where the hem of his shorts met his skin.

It could have been an innocent motion, a pat on his knee to keep him grounded and focused on the conversation. This was Shane’s initial thought. He only doubted himself when the farmer looked away at the floor, face reddening.

From her, Shane was used to shy. She would bring him gifts with a face as red as the peppers she’d give him. She would stand alert and stumble over her words as she spoke to Marnie when the two women had first met. Shane was more than thankful when, after two weeks straight of passing by one another, she seemed to relax in Marnie’s presence.

This damned beer was making his mind race. Now that he thought about it, he was on his fourth drink… not that he planned on stopping.

In a stupor, Shane met the farmer’s light chatter with unnerving amounts of energy. He knew in his gut he was just trying to butter her up, but he couldn’t help himself, watching her with wandering eyes while she spoke.

When he felt a lapse in conversation, he interjected. “I know I’ve said it before, but… thanks.” The farmer snapped to attention with a start. “For the gifts, I mean.”

The farmer watched him, eyes wide, before she found the response she’d been looking to give him. “I’m glad you like them,” she said, face still flushed. She forced out her thoughts with tangible effort. “It sounds silly, but I can’t help but think of you every time I go out to harvest peppers.”

Sure, he thought, maybe it was silly. He could feel himself trying to physically restrain his stupid tipsy grin anyway. He wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole and die as he spoke to her.

“That makes me really happy, actually.”

Whether or not it was from the corniness of it all or the look on Shane’s face, the farmer broke into a fit of laughter, muffling her giggling with her hands. She hunched over, tiny figure trembling. When Shane reached out to comfort her, mistaking her laughter for a sob, she sat up, baring her smile to assure him she was nothing but happy. Her fingers curled into a fist, still trying to stop herself.

Regaining her composure, the farmer fanned away the tears in her eyes. “Sorry, I…” She gulped hard. “I didn’t expect that from you.”

 

* * *

 

After the evening came and went and time had gotten away from the two of them, they were ushered out of the bar, a mess of fatigue and laughter. Shane was sobering up in due time, wishing he’d brought another drink along with him so his drunker self could ask the farmer to let the night last just a little longer.

The farmer herself hadn’t even touched alcohol after so many hours in the bar, but a flush had fallen upon her face. As they walked, Shane had come to the slow realization that the farmer had been holding his hand for the duration of the walk, giving him little affectionate squeezes every so often.

Shane delighted in the feeling.

It became harder to focus on the conversation for Shane, his thoughts (and eyes) lingering to the farmer’s moonlit skin. Before he knew it, he was thinking back to her thighs, full and glowing. He watched her mouth as she spoke, unable to forget every moment when her pink tongue peeked out when she spoke or licked her lips.

At the junction where they would have parted ways, the atmosphere became thick, heavy with the silence the farmer had left him in. Seconds passed before a moment presented itself for Shane to reach out to her. Before he could let it out, though, the farmer looked up at him, dropping his hand.

“Come home with me.”

The world had finally fallen away, but he refused to believe it was real. Watching her, he could only think of how impossible the conversation must have been. Impossible that she had even shown him any kindness in the first place despite how cold he had been. It began to feel less impossible when he only nodded, and she dragged him along behind her, head hung low. It began to feel less impossible when they approached the farm, finally entering a place where they knew only the stars were watching them.

His presence in the farmer’s house was the first thing to bring him back down to Earth for what felt like the millionth time. Despite having been intentionally invited into her home, he still felt unwanted in the farmer’s home, the distance between the two of them shrinking at a grueling pace.

A mere five minutes ago, he wouldn’t have been able to imagine how much he hated standing in the farmer’s home, accompanied only by a deafening silence.

He wanted another drink.

The farmer squirmed before him, any shred of her confidence dissolving in the thought of being alone in Shane’s presence. He couldn’t think of a way to approach her, coax her into her neighboring bedroom, or help her relax. It was a silent trainwreck before him, quietly begging for help. A part of Shane’s reluctance withered away, his patience for the endgame of his own satisfaction growing farther and farther with every second.

Stooping a few inches below him, he ran a hand through the farmer’s long hair, swearing he had never seen such an eager yet terrified person in his entire life. In a secret pact with himself, he vowed that if this girl was going to break down in tears on him, he was going to simultaneously comfort her and lose his goddamn mind. She stiffened under his touch, meeting his worried stare.

“We don’t have to do anything, y’know,” he reassured her. Shane could feel the heat radiating from her face as he cupped her cheek in his hands, noticing only then the drastic size in difference between them both. He hardly noticed the way she relaxed at the sound of his voice, already on the verge of tears purely from embarrassment. “If you say no, I’ll be fine--”

All at once, she pulled him close, lips pressed into his neck. She held him in an embrace, trembling fingers tangled in his choppy hair. He could imagine clearly then how she must have felt beneath him, terrified and longing. As he tugged down on the back of her shirt, he could smell her, hay and cedar flooding his nose. It was familiar, a warm smell that made his heart (and probably his erection) stir a bit.

She bit down on his neck affectionately, a groan escaping Shane’s lips. Breath hot and heavy against his ear, she stammered out her thoughts.

“I really…” He earned a gasp out of her as he dragged his nails along the length of her back, “... _really_ want to do this.”

“Sounds good to me.”

He pulled her along with him into the farmer’s bedroom, falling back onto the down comforter. Her face in his hands, he brought her lips to his, the sweet smell of cola still lingering on her breath.

There was so much more to her now once he’d tasted her. He’d been with other people, drowned in flowers and expensive perfumes and colognes. There, embracing in the farmer’s house, he could only smell on her the elements of the farm she’d cultivated by hand, rich and alive. Her bizarre influence on the valley had not been lost on him, and he wondered, perplexed by the way her tongue moved, if this beautiful feeling of unadulterated longing was something due to this strange phenomenon of new life she brought upon everything.

She was remarkable. He might never know.

It was still hard for him to believe it was all real as she pulled away, flushed and panting. Flashing Shane a playful smile, she fell onto the mattress on her side. The bedframe squeaked against their movement. Through instinct alone, Shane climbed on top of her, nudging her onto her back. They didn’t exchange words, but Shane focused on the way her breathing slowed as she grew less cautious of the idea of fooling around with him.

Visions of the farmer’s thighs, skin, and hands ran through his mind again. He buried his face in the farmer’s neck, nibbling the soft skin at her shoulder. Her body arched beneath him, closing the space between them just to feel more.

Shane knew what he wanted out of this, and his heart raced as he felt himself getting closer to what he was waiting for. He wondered if she was thinking of him, hands grabbing at her clothes and skin just to keep himself grounded. He could have lived in this moment forever.

He couldn’t make his move to ask her for permission to do anything before her shirt was coming off, bunched into a wad and thrown to the floor. Taking the hint, he brought his hands to the bottom of her skirt, cautiously taking his time to make sure he wasn’t stepping out of line.

“You can look,” the farmer murmured. And hell if he wasn’t going to take her up on that offer--

She wasn’t wearing panties, he realized when he’d gotten the skirt up to her waist. The whole time at the bar he had been eyeing her legs, marveling at her thighs, and he didn’t even know. It was a much-desired slap to the face.

“Didn’t expect that, huh?” she asked, trying to humor him to lighten the mood. In truth, Shane could not imagine a time when he had been happier. Maybe he hadn’t been expecting it, but he definitely liked the sight. In one abrupt movement, he stood up, knocking the farmer to her senses.

“I’m going to move you a bit,” he said, sneakers squeaking against the wooden floors when he stood. “Is that cool?”

“Sure.”

He tugged the farmer closer by her legs, watching the impatient smile of the girl beneath him widen as he stooped down between her thighs. It humored him enough to encourage him further. She tensed up as his breath became hot against the supple skin of her inner thigh, hiding her face with the back of her hand.

“Second thoughts?” he asked.

Breathing hard, she managed a reply. “Nope.”

All ends tied up, he began to trail teasing kisses up the length of her thigh. The farmer bucked her hips as Shane grew closer to the places she wanted to be touched, her nails digging into the blanket. Unable and unwilling to watch him as he teased her, she turned away.

He zeroed in on her inner thighs. He brought her legs closer to his face, feeling her paw at him as his stubble tickled the sensitive, warm skin. His breath against the juncture of her legs earned him a whimper from the farmer. Only then did he notice how wet she was, a small puddle forming under her.

Shane slid a finger into her, and she jerked away before easing into the sensation of him. As her muscles relaxed, he dug his free hand into the expanse of her hips, anchoring himself. Her body loosened and allowed him in as she slipped a hand into his hair, hesitating to tug on his roots.

Her toes curled as he played with her, slow and rhythmic. Fascinated and encouraged by the way she grinded against his fingers, he brought himself closer to her, pressing his open mouth against her clit.

A coy moan escaped her lips, hardly muffled despite her best efforts. Encouraged by the noises she made, he gave her more, hips rolling against his tongue. He could taste more of her now, something so unique to her that he couldn’t describe. He loved this side of her, charming and filthy, and _fuck_ , just the taste of her was enough to turn him on.

He played with her like this for a while, teasing strokes of his tongue sending tremors through her body. As she got closer, he could feel her thighs start to close on him, shuddering with his movements and the sensations alone. Her moans became more frequent, music to his ears as the pace increased with her. He could ignore the tugging at his hair as the teasing strokes of his tongue he gave her grew more and more unbearable for the farmer, hinted by the way her moans grew in volume and begged him for more of the same, right there, harder.

“I’m gonna…” they both knew there was no use in finishing what she had meant to say, and the words left her lips.

Hand pressed against the expanse of skin between her hips, Shane’s fingers pumped into her, and he was starting to feel more of the strain as she tightened around him. Her muscles stiffened, holding still as a hungry moan escaped her lips.

The farmer’s legs fell off of his shoulders, and a sigh out of her seemed to indicate that the whole thing was over. Shane took hold of the blanket and pulled himself up to look at her, licking his fingers.

He watched the way her body twitched and squirmed beneath him, rolling through the aftershocks of climax. Recognizing that he had done this himself in a matter of a few minutes, he stooped down and wrapped his arms around the small, naked girl writhing beneath him, her body still twitching. He let her ride through it as he held her, and he could only think that he didn’t want it to be over.

He really, definitely wanted more of this.

For a minute, the farmer embraced him as if he would disappear when she let go. She hid her face in the crook of his neck when Shane finally doubled over somewhat, face buried into the comforter. His pathetic, tired groan as he gave way made the farmer giggle out of pity.

“Thanks for that,” he mumbled into the cloth.

“Yeah, no problem,” she quipped. “I’d like to do more of that, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, yeah, of course.”

When the farmer sprawled herself out across the bed, Shane took the liberty to lift himself off of her, fixing his hair habitually. With a lazy wave of her hand, the farmer beckoned him to her bed. She rolled to the other side and watched him, propping her head up on her hands.

She stopped him before he could even put another hand on the bed. “Clothes off first. No one gets into my bed clothed.”

“I mean... “ Shane hesitated for a brief moment. “I’ll have to head home soon.”

“Not now, right?”

“No, of course not--”

The farmer sat up, taking Shane off-guard. “You’re not going to be naked forever, you know.” Her expression softened. “Just for a little while. Until you leave.” After all that had happened, the sincere, feeble voice still seemed to waver as she spoke to him.

Shane shrugged the hoodie off of his shoulders.


End file.
